gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Regina
2/5 (TLAD) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Monroe (dial texture) |inttxd = Monroe |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} |modelsets = BEACH_PARTY_CARS CARS_STATION_WAGON MECHANIC_CARS MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE |modelname = regina |handlingname = REGINA (All games) SOLAIR (TLAD only) |textlabelname = REGINA |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (TLAD only) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 50 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 10% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 30% Yellow Plate - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Regina is a four-door station wagon which has appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Regina between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is designed as a quintessentially 1980s American station wagon which bears a strong resemblance to the and in overall body shape and the placement of chrome strips on the sides; The shape of hood's front also echoes 1970s Cadillacs. The grille resembles that of a . All renditions of the Regina are identical in design, with the exception of the GTA San Andreas rendition, which has single headlights on either side (opposed to the dual ones from the Vice City and Vice City Stories renditions) and separated tail lights that have similar design to those from the Rancher. ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Dundreary Regina is designed as a lean 1960s/1970s station wagon with 1960s rally wheels, low ground clearance and faded paint. The vehicle's overall body design and greenhouse are now based on the older 1966-1970 Caprice Estate Wagon while also taking influence from the , mainly in the grille design. The car retains the dual headlight setup from the Vice City and Vice City Stories renditions, but the lamps themselves are rounded, and the turning lights are moved onto the bumper. The tail lights are somewhat identical (albeit smaller) and features reverse circular lights on the rear bumper. The rear compartment has "DUNDREARY" on the lower side between the tail lights and the car's name is seen on the passenger side. The Regina now sports a combination of a primary color on the body and the secondary color on the roof (normally dark grey or black), as well as a chrome roof rack. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Regina in Grand Theft Auto V now sports influences from the Plymouth Fury Sport Suburban, with very similar headlights, hood design, and roof racks. The taillights are mostly an original design, with cues from the 1967-1972 Chevrolet Chevelle/Malibu Wagon. The car is largely similar to its TLAD counterpart, but with some styling differences on the front end and the hood. The vehicle has lost its beater appearance from The Lost and Damned, and is now found in a restored condition, featuring a wooden trim on the lower portions of either side. The Regina can be found with no roof accesories or with two different roof racks: a small chrome one that occupies the rear section or a large chrome one fitted with wooden planks that occupies the entire roof. Both of these may sometimes have various amounts of boxes and suitcases tied to it, resulting in four different variations. Current Design Gallery Standard (GTA V)= |-| Beater (TLAD)= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Regina's acceleration is modest, and its speed is severely lacking - with the Regina's front-wheel drive powertrain, the underpowered struggles to move this behemoth. Handling is sluggish, the car suffers from obvious understeer, and the brakes do a barely acceptable job of slowing the enormous chassis. The Regina is not especially sturdy, nor capable of withstanding heavy damage, and is a generally undesirable vehicle. The FWD layout is the opposite of its real-life inspirations, as these cars are usually RWD. 3D Universe Overview ''The Lost and Damned'' With a significant cosmetic change, the Regina in The Lost and Damned sports several noticeable differences in its performance. Due to its heavier weight, the car is less nimble than its predecessors, occasionally requiring the aid of the handbrake in tight corners or high speed turns. Braking power is correspondingly below average. The suspension may be insufficient on the road, as the car heavyness on the rear section will disrupt it when sorting out low obstacles such as curbs. The car is also classified as one of the Beaters cars in GTA IV, emitting a knocking sound from the engine at high revs, occasionally taking a noticeably long time to start, and backfiring through its exhaust pipe. The Regina is powered by a high displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed manual transmission in an FR layout. The car shares its handling with the Solair, but its engine sound is the same as that of pickup trucks like the Bobcat and the Rancher. TLAD Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Regina's performance across the board is poor. It has very poor acceleration, and a top speed which leaves much to be desired. Its handling is acceptable at least, but it tends to oversteer when attempting to corner at speed. Braking is poor, and has a long braking distance despite being a slow vehicle already. Crash deformation is remarkably strong, and is able to take a few decent hits before being disabled. The Regina has very low torque, and that means it will have major issues attempting to climb hills, and control is practically nonexistent when attempting to descent from a decent-sized hill. The engine is modeled after a single-overhead camshaft V8, with a large cylindrical air filter fitted above the engine block, now coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. The Regina shares its engine sound with the Peyote. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Regina-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Regina can be modified at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Regina-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Regina. Regina-GTAV-Sideview.jpg|Side view of the Regina, with small roof rack and no luggage. Regina-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|A Regina with small roof rack and luggage. ReginaRoofRack-GTAV-front.png|A Regina with large roof rack and no luggage. (Rear quarter view) Regina-GTAV-rearview.jpg|A Regina with large roof rack and luggage. Regina-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Regina on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Regina-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Regina on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Lost and Damned'' *Angels of Death uses a few Reginas in a convoy during the mission Heavy Toll. Notable Owners *Mary-Jo Cassidy *The Ghost Dog's possible owners owned a Regina, before it was destroyed in an accident which killed the whole family. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driven around Ocean Beach and Little Havana. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually spawns at a car park behind Well Stacked Pizza in Idlewood, Los Santos. *In the Fallen Tree area, on the road or sometimes parked outside the main freight depot of the region. *In rural areas. *Usually spawns when driving a Perennial. *Usually found driving through the highway between Angel Pine and Missionary Hill ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *At Mary-Jo Cassidy's Apartment. *Commonly seen driven around Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Parked at the trailer park south of Sunshine Autos (PSP version only). ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Regina only appears in the mission Heavy Toll. The easiest way to obtain this vehicle is to take it to the Bohan Safehouse. **To prevent losing the Slamvan from this mission, it is best to push the Regina there using the Slamvan. **If the player hurriedly heads to a nearby road after Heavy Toll, there is a chance that the car may spawn parked or in traffic. Of course, passing near the Bohan Safehouse will increase its availability. **If the player takes a Regina during the mission and leaves the area, failing the mission and reappearing in Elizabeta's house, quickly go to the nearest street where there might be a few Reginas. **If Johnny gets in the Slamvan quickly during the mission and drives away, the gang members will get in their cars and follow him. Drive to the Bohan safehouse, kill them, enter a Regina and park it. *Commonly spawned in traffic if the player is driving the Regina. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns around Los Santos and the surrounding areas. *Often spawns on Route 68. *Very common around Paleto Bay. ;Scenarios The Regina is part of the vehiclemodelset, "CARS_STATION_WAGON". This set of cars is exclusive to the Regina, Stratum and Ingot. It isn't very common, but does appear in specific locations which guarantees a 1/3 chance of the Regina spawning. Trivia General *In , "Regina" translates into "queen". *The Regina along with Stallion make a cameo in Rockstar Vancouver's game Bully. *The Regina plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-JAH West. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. 3D Universe *In the beta, the Regina's rear clusters had a different design. *If the player damages the rear hatch door in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the door will have a darker color. ''The Lost and Damned'' *The interior of the Regina is a near-duplicate of the Stallion's interior. *The Lost and Damned's Regina appears to lack , yet features rear doors that are hinged to the front, where the B-pillar should be. This is most likely a designer oversight. *The Lost and Damned version also has a similar appearance to the Perennial from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * *The Regina, like other beaters, takes a long time to start. Rapidly tapping accelerate or reverse, as if the player was hot-wiring a car, will make it start faster. *Unlike every other beater, the Regina does not get a "This is the best I could do with this wreck" notification when re-spraying it at a Pay'n'Spray. *While driving a Regina with a wanted level in TLAD, the police dispatcher may mistakenly refer to the Regina as a "Declasse Rancher" or a "beat-up SUV" due to the engine sound which is related to the sound of a Rancher. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When the headlights on the Regina are modified, two halogen headlamps and two xenon headlamps will appear instead of four total xenon headlamps, as shown. The beams stay xenon blue, even when only the two halogen lamps work. This has been fixed in the enhanced version. *The line "a roof rack for the family dog" in the Regina's description may be a reference to an incident in which placed his of a Chevrolet Caprice station wagon for a 650 mile trip. References Navigation }}de: Regina es: Regina fi: Regina fr: Regina pl: Regina Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons